Talk:The Real Ghostbusters Data East
Characters Names I have yet to see a booklet from any of the versions of this game. The info taken from the web sites suggest the booklet does not list or name drop any of the ghosts except Slimer which is a shield. Since this is the case, we will have to figure out good named to work from. The lists below are of the ghosts, which you can see on youtube. (link) I will also be covering the "Meikyuu Hunter G" game too, for the sake of the few who care (a really think it is worth it). To suggest a better name, hit Enter when editing below desired character name change and go ** and then after that put the name you think it should be. A reason why would be helpful too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Villain Ghosts *Purple Dragon *Green Alien *Braided with Hair bows Ghost *Mummy *Haunted Spikes *Large Slime Head *Creepy Thing Ghost *Elephant with Bow tie Ghost *Cult Leaders *Dirt Eel *Walking Gooper *Tree Spirit *Dirt Creature *Flying Bat *Bouncing Ball *Mini Flying Bat *Gill Man Monster *Wall Monster Head *Red Imp *Flying Dragon Head Bosses *Gliding Grim Reaper *Toy Ghost *Long Neck Bird *Long Neck Wall Monster (Assisted by Green Little Ghost) *Sickle Attackers *Teleporting Grim Reaper *Ball and Chain Lava Monster Why "Meikyuu Hunter G" too? Well the reason for inclusion is more to help with perspective. I have read and heard lots of misinformed comments about it. We will being doing it as a add on only. Levels are later used in the Real Ghostbusters game and most of the differences in characters were changes for one design to another. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Another ghost I found another ghost that is not listed in this article (Image). It appears after some time of inactivity. I couldn't hurt them, so I think they are invincible. I can create an article about them if it is needed.--J. H. Tobin (talk) 16:44, November 23, 2019 (UTC) :I never have noticed him before. I wonder if he appears in other Japan game too? I need to work on the game on this wiki here, too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:41, November 23, 2019 (UTC) :They show up after 40 seconds (roughly). Spinning swords in a red fire ring show up in Meikyuu Hunter G. What do you want to name these ghosts that show up after 40 seconds? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:12, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I think something like "Monstrous head". What do you think about this?--J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:10, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I'd say something like "Idle Attacking Ghost", as the ghost is sorta none describable, a common ghost. "Monstrous head" I fear might be too confusing with other ghosts in the game. Especially Flying Dragon Head. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:52, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::I agree, this is a good option.--J. H. Tobin (talk) 17:20, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'll have a few more tidbits about the game in a few days. I'm going through it and Meikyū Hunter G building a list of trivia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:24, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Some thoughts about these games going forward :Been playing and enjoying both "The Real Ghostbusters" and "Meikyū Hunter G" the last few days. I have started to build a list character notes between the two games. Key: *® Real Ghostbusters exclusive *(M) Meikyu Hunter G exclusive *(B) In both *(T) Retooled, but in both (slight changes) *(D) Design swapped, but characters from both games do same thing *(S) Same design, functions differently or at least changed in function slightly List: *(D) Idle Attacking Ghost / Swords in a Fire Ring *(T) Flying Dragon *(D) Green Alien / Green Demons *® Braided with Hair bows Ghost *(B) Mummy *(T) Haunted Spikes / Spikes *(D) Large Slime Head / Skull laying Vermin *(D) Creepy Thing Ghost / White headed Blue creature *(D) Elephant with Bow tie Ghost / The Hermit *(B) Cult Leaders *(B) green (dirt) Eel *(M) Purple small slugs *(M) Purple large slugs *(D) Walking Gooper / Ammonite *(T) Tree Spirit / Mud Creature *(T) Dirt Creature *(T) Flying Bat *(S) Bouncing Ball -Minis are different that hatch *(B) Gill Man Monster *(B) Long Neck Bird *(T) Wall Monster Head (Fireball) *(M) Wall Monster Head (Mini Enemies) *(D) Red Imp / White Mask Wearing Axe throwers *(S) Flying Dragon Head *(M) One Eyed Green Ghost *(T) Sickle Attackers *(B) Gliding Grim Reaper *® Toy Ghost *® Long Neck Wall Monster *(T) Teleporting Grim Reaper / Teleporting Creature in robe *(T) Ball and Chain Lava Monster *(M) Large Cougar :Still working on this list. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:02, November 28, 2019 (UTC)